


Rough Cut But Still Beautiful

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Attraction, Boys Being Boys, Bullying, Coming of Age, Consensual Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Desire, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, High School, I Ship It, Italian Character(s), Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Minor Character(s), Movie: Rocky V (1990), Philadelphia, Puppy Love, Rating: NC17, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Shotacon, Social Issues, Students, Sweet/Hot, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Touchy-Feely, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Working Class, Young Love, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: A one-shot that takes place during and after the events in "Rocky V." Robert and Jewel's friendship takes a much more intimate turn as they both realize they share feelings for each other and are willing to cross the threshold together.
Relationships: Robert Balboa Jr./Jewel





	Rough Cut But Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> "Rocky V" is one of my favorite movies in the series and I identified a lot with Robert's character. Always thought his friendship with Jewel was sweet and liked seeing them together. Not sure if I'm the only one who ships them but was inspired to write a story about their friendship growing into something more. 
> 
> This is my first "Rocky" fic, hope you enjoy it. If this sort of story is not your preference, I understand. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Also am aware that a mistake is made is the age of Robert. The fifth film seems to take place directly after the fourth instalment where Robert was 9 years old. However, when he returns to America, Robert is suddenly 14. Have decided to keep with the film's timeline. Thanks for reading! if you want more Robert/Jewel stories just let me know.

A lone fish in a shark-infested sea, Robert Balboa Jr. was a total outcast his first few days at school, having come back to Philly nearly a stranger to it. Not being the iron-nerved man, his Dad was, Robert found himself sinking deeper into a void of isolation where making friends was easier said than done. He did have lustful feelings but never had the guts to pursue an actual relationship and sometimes satisfied his feelings by secretly reading pornos at home and kept my _good boy_ image in front of others.  
A freshman though not _protected_ by his Dad's reputation, the school would have special classes outside of the usual working hours. So, most of Robert's classmates started taking private buses back home every day as the bus would leave before their classes ended. Soon, even on days when there were no extra classes, kids would all just walk together to the bus stop that was a little off.

Some small groups had 5-10 kids in it and even though Robert wasn’t very talkative, he would still tag along, keeping at a distance, as if being called a punk or worse _Mingia_ (cock) wasn't enough crap to swallow.

Jewel was one of the modest girls in the school. Not the prettiest but still pretty in Robert's viewpoint. She was slim and fair, had long brunette hair, and had the most beautiful smile to go along with it. Though not the prettiest girl he had known, Robert was often captivated by her lovely figure.  
Her attire was a black shirt and pants that showed off her curves perfectly. Her green jacket covered her body, but Robert could still make out from the size that she was in no way fat. Not a magazine model but very inviting on her slim frame. She was a tad shorter than Robert but still tall for a girl.  
She was very friendly with everyone and didn’t fit into the _skank_ tag. She was a model student, and no one would have dreamed that a promiscuous nymph lived beneath that exterior!

As with any school, Robert's peers started to pair off and getting into relationships with each other. This left Robert and a couple of guys, shitheads who had gotten on his case, out as the rebellious ones breaking the rules while walking back.

Though Robert wanted to hang out with and fall in among the guys, he couldn’t fully dedicate himself to their wild deviant code (side effects of being the class outcast) and neither could she. Inevitably, the two of them started to walk back together one day, trying to make conversation.  
Surprisingly, they bonded and though the two were already friends they became much closer.  
As the months passed and this routine continued, Jewel would keep her hand on the stoic 14-year-olds as Robert held onto the strap of his backpack tightly, her smooth skin brushing on his arm every step of the way.

At this time, Robert noticed how sweet his classmate’s voice was and how good she smelled. He saw a shine in her dark green eyes and fell for her. But he was too scared to tell her this. What the kid did not realize was that the feeling was mutual.  
She would later confess to a mutual friend who later pushed her to not let the dark-haired cutie "get away." Just like that, both were in the first relationship of their lives! The moment it went off in Robert's brain like a light, he was scared and excited at the same time. Cheeks redder than he ever felt them thinking about Jewel.

A few weeks later, they were at the bus stop waiting for her bus. As Robert saw the bus approaching, he half-jokingly invited her over to his house. Because of his _good boy_ image, none of Robert's few friends or family paid much attention to it.

But she said, "Maybe tomorrow," and ran off. Still, Robert didn’t have his hopes up.  
The next day at the bus stop, Jewel didn’t board the first bus. She said that she wanted to keep talking and the two of them sat there with the rest of the kids, not giving hell what they thought.

About half an hour later, when the others had left, she told Robert that she had lied to her parents that they had an important Science test to study for next week. That meant they could go to his house for about another hour or so.  
A delightful grin overcame his face, Robert was pumped! His Dad was working late hours, there was no one at his place. He didn’t know what they were thinking, but the two of them went straight into his bedroom.

They talked for a while longer, but the nervousness and excitement were visible in both our voices. The two inched closer and closer.  
Breathing shallow, Robert finally took a gamble and placed a hand on her left thigh. Jewel flinched but recovered from the shock immediately. She leaned towards him, her eyes closing slowly. The boy's heart was pounding as though an actual boxing match was fought inside it.  
Robert leaned in, running his hand up to her waist. They kissed! Jewel’s lips were soft and moist. Experiencing the taste of someone else’s lips for the first time was unbelievable. Her hands were around the boy's slender neck and Robert's around her waist. Quietly fell back on to the bed and lied there silently for a while.  
  


Even though Robert knew didn’t have a condom and Jewel probably guessed that. Either way, neither of them had the guts to do anything further. But they kept doing this a couple of times over the next few weeks, things getting more passionate each time.

One day, they were lying there and kissing passionately. Their tongues were exploring each other, and Robert was enjoying the taste of their saliva mixing. Immediately Robert was rock hard and couldn’t hold his lust any longer. He took another gamble and slowly slid his hand on to her belly and under her pants. No response! They were still kissing passionately.

Meanwhile, Robert's hand ventured higher, and her body tightened, still kissing me.  
This was it. The emboldened teen went for it and caressed her soft boobs. Jewel arched her back a bit and opened her mouth further, allowing his tongue to explore deeper. Robert could feel the embroidery on her bra and her rock-hard nipples beneath it. She was moaning. She was enjoying this.  
She broke off after a while, sat up, and took off her top in one smooth motion. Robert felt a throbbing in my pants as he looked at her charming body lustfully licking his lips.

She wasn’t done. She broke eye contact and shyly took off her bra, revealing a pair of pear-shaped boobs. One looked slightly bigger but both very firm, perky and absolutely inviting on her slender body.  
  


Gulping, Robert sat up instantly and touched them. Jewel bit her lip and looked to the heavens. Before Robert could dig in, she reached for my crotch, sending a shock through my entire body. She was still nervous, but Robert could tell she wanted it. Ecstasy had taken over both and they were no longer bothered about the consequences.

Robert unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. Luckily, he had showered not too long after P.E. so he was clean. 

She stared at the handsome dick for a few seconds. It was the first time she saw an erect male boner in person, and she would later tell Robert that she was thinking, _Will it hurt_?  
Jewel reached out cautiously and held it with both hands. She stroked him a couple of times, gaining confidence each time. To be stroked off by someone else! Robert closed his eyes in awe, he was ready to explode. But he had to hold it in.  
Lips smirked briefly as she paused and looked at Robert's pre juices on her hand. A beat and then she licked it while giving him the most lustful look ever!! Robert couldn’t move. Without warning, she lunged forward and took his erection in her mouth. Robert clenched his teeth for eight seconds before letting out a loud moan.  
Her technique was sloppy but the pleasure it gave was intense! She would quickly learn to use her tongue and hands in tandem and kept slurping down hungrily. At this point Robert couldn’t hold it in any longer. He came into her mouth without warning. She slowed down but did a few more strokes before stopping.

His new friend, crush and now _girlfriend_ then sat up and wiped her face with her hand. They both laugh as they had made a mess. She swallowed part of his load and the rest was everywhere. A little tongue-tied, Robert apologized but be she just kept smiling and licking the cum off her fingers and chin. That lustful stare was still there.  
It was his turn. Robert went straight for her boobs, sucking one and squeezing the other. She moaned and ran her fingers over his black wavy hair. As his tongue started circling her nipple, she lay back and pulled me down with her. Her moaning kept getting louder, encouraging me to keep doing it.  
Then Robert moved on to the next boob and his hand ventured downward. He couldn’t wait anymore. His hand went straight inside her dampened panties. She was silky smooth down there. She must’ve shaved!  
Earnestly his hand explored her wetness and she tightened even more. Robert sat up and pulled off her black pants. Then, ever so slowly, he took off her panties. There she lay invitingly in front of him.

Now that they were both completely naked, they were both feeling the increasing shyness. Jewel made the first move and widened her legs. That was all Robert needed.


End file.
